Love of the Narcissus
by The Nameless Flower
Summary: Boy-Girl Love Yamashina Hikaru is self-obsessed to the last degree and believes that no man can ever match her perfection. When her family thinks that they had found her perfect one and appointed her a fiance, she would do anything to stop it...anything
1. Prologue

_A/N: I went over this prologue again because reviewers have pointed out some grammar mistakes and I have realized that there are quite a few SPAGS. Gomen._

_If there is anyone that is willing to be my BETA reader, I would really appreciate it. Thank you. _

**Prologue**

"Hikaru-tono does not need an un-elegant being, such as a fiancé!"

A voice rang throughout the enormous room, followed by a thump. Echoes traveled to all the spectators that happened to be in the same room. The object that created this sound is the main character of this story - Yamashina Hikaru; currently red in the face _(due to anger)_ and both of her hands pressed firmly on the table as if to denote her determination that no one can order her about.

…_Let's go back in time._

The day started well for our dearest Yamashina Hikaru-tono.

The sun was shining brightly, and she was happily tapping her fingerson the window as she traveled in her _Bentley_ to her family's residence somewhere in the suburbs of Paris. Blurs of green flashed by and the car finally passed a sign that read "Do not Trespass", minutes later the car stopped short in front of the castle's gateway, which automatically opened when they realized that the visitor is the grand-daughter of the castle's owner.

Our protagonist was making her monthly visit to see her grand-father (of her mum's side of the family). Hikaru occupies a mansion in the midst of Paris, near the river Seine, in the central of all the tourist's attractions, but away from the noises and the pollution. Her parents are off in some dismal corner in the world, for some _'alone time'_…and leaving their business for her to sort out, yet again. Thinking about this, she sighed again.

Only fourteen, Yakashina Hikaru has a row of admirers, yet she doesn't seem to take a fancy to any of them. Being a mixed child between her dad (who's the heir of a Japanese company) and her mother (who's from a family of French aristocracy lineage), she got the best of both genes, inheriting her dad's black hair and her mum's violet eyes. Her silky, long hair reaches below the waist but she never bothers to tie it back. Her body, for her age, is quite maturely formed.

Her lack of interest of the opposite sex has puzzled those who know her. Rumors, such as she's only interested in women, or she's scared of men, started to form but the real reason is because…she's determined to find a guy who passes her judgment of her idea of elegance and perfection that matches her own. She calls herself –tono (her highness), and insists that others call her that as well.

In short…she's narcissistic to the last degree…to the point where her family considered getting a bodyguard to follow her if she goes anywhere near a water source, just in case she gets too engaged with her own reflection and possibly…drown.

In the midst of all this beautiful forestry, lies a 12th century castle, still intact in its conditions. The sheer size of it, to those of us who are 'commoners' would leave us mesmerized for hours. As the car wound up to a stop before the 15 feet front doors, the driver opened the door for her, and she slowly stepped out. Two butlers opened the front doors for her, which leads to the foyer that is lit up by a chandelier, encrusted with thousands of Swarvoski crystals. She then walked up the stairs into the dining room. A table that stretches out from one side of the room to the other is in the centre and an old man was already sitting at the head chair, waiting for her. When he heard the door creaked open, he waved a hand as if signaling for her to take her place. Reading the sign, she slid into the chair that one of the butlers has pulled out for her. When she made herself comfortable, they started their lunch, with some small talk, when her grandpa told her the breaking news…

"Your parents and I have found the perfect fiancé for you…"

And he never managed to finish his sentence because a shrill voice broke him mid-way:

"Hikaru-tono does not need an un-elegant being, such as a fiancé!" And slammed her fists on the table

Which brings us back to the present.

The tension in this room is so suffocating that the maids and butlers can feel cold sweat running down their backs. Finally, the old man sighs and elegantly lifts up his tea and took a sip, and he stopped for sometime before he spoke again.

""I'll make you a deal…" He looks up from his tea to Hikaru's face, who in turn, raises her eyebrow to show that she is listening.

"If you can survive living by yourself with no help and stay low-profile for two months, then I'll pretend that I never mentioned it."

"Really…?" Hikaru looks a bit sceptical.

"Yes, when have you ever seen me lie?"

Hikaru gives him a _"you are lying now" _look.

And when she gave a, _'it's so easy'_ look, he says "without people knowing that it's you."

"We got ourselves a deal." After pondering for sometime, Hikaru snaps her fingers and walks out. "Just as I always say, Hikaru-tono is God's gift to the world, He wouldn't let such an inelegant being taint my beauty. Now, let the commoners see what inner beauty is all about. Sometimes life is just so unfair…some of us are born with perfect persona and a pure heart…I must have been so perfect in my last life that this life God decided to create me as the human form of perfection…"

"Don't you want to know who your fiancé is? Oi…It's Ato…  
"I might as well make the most of what God gifted me with…"

"Your house and school is all prepared for…"

"…so I should admire myself more. Even though I do try to stay modest for the commoners so that they don't feel bad about their imperfections but this must be what God intended me to do with this unfortunate and inelegant incident…" The muttering turns into mumbling as she walks further and further away from him and when the noise stops altogether, the old man gives an involuntary sigh,

"Hikaru…Hikaru…do you even know the meaning of low-profile?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. **

**Chapter 1**

Due to her deal about living _'low-profile-ly'_, her grandfather denied her to live in the family estate in Japan; instead, her grand-pa seemed to have sorted out a normal, detached family house. The butler in the family residence in Japan picked her up from the airport, and dropped her off on the doorstep and never came back again.

Black lines rolled down her face when she saw the _'pathetic' _size of the house, "Even my bathroom is bigger than this house," and kicked the front door as a sign of her frustration, "stupid grandpa, stupid parents, stupid fiancé, stupid house, stupid…" And she finally realized that the door is not opening with each of her kicks.

She stared at the pane of wood for a while, as if it would magically open itself if she stared hard enough. After that method failed, she studied the door for a while, "Now, how would a commoner open a door? Open Sesame?" But still, nothing happened.

Seeing a button, that looked like what people press in TV shows to open the door, she pressed it a few times and heard some muffled rings from behind the doors…but not once did the door open for her. After twenty more minutes of contemplating whether or not to kill the door like the _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_, she spotted a hole in the doorknob and dished out a key that the butler placed on her palm before he set off. She remotely remembered the words of _"open the door…key…" _whilst she was thinking about the smallness of the house. She tried to push the key into the hole in several different ways and methods; after not succeeding, she started to forcibly push the key in and for some odd reason…it worked.

She struggled to drag her mountain of suitcases inside, wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and said, "The inside of the house is as inelegant as the outside of the house – so ill-suited to my elegant style."

After taking a tour of the house, she pondered over one critical point, "which room is the bedroom?"

Hikaru's pov

Such an ordinary-looking house but unordinary small…see…it only takes less ten minutes to walk around the whole thing. Thinking back to my elegant house…I still don't know my way around, even though I've spent my whole life living in there, and compare to this 'thing'…(sigh) so inelegant, ungraceful, tacky, ugly, ordinary…what would people think when they see my graceful figure living at such a place? Is it because I am so perfect that God is punishing me so that I know what it is like in the shoes of a commoner?

She heads to the kitchen and front room…

At least they have the decency to stock up on some essential goods and cleaned the place…but every single room is so small…is it even possible to stay alive in a closet? What if I die of carbon dioxide poisoning due to being enclosed in such a small space? Not only would the world lose its best treasure, but also that would be such an inelegant way to die. I can see it already, the tragic headlines saying:

"**Yamashina heiress, died inelegantly in a commoner's toilet"**

How could my family do such a thing to torture me, both mentally and physically? I bet my grand-pa is jealous of my youthful beauty that he is finding every single possibility to punish me for looking so perfect. Yes! Now I know why he keeps telling me that I should be more modest; it's because I'm making him feel more conscious of the fact that he's gaining more wrinkles as the years go by.

_(Sigh)_ Hikaru looks out of the window, up at the sky.

"I never knew…that beauty is a crime."

After unpacking everything, Hikaru laid on the floor and gave a sigh of relieve. She took a shower before heading off to bed, where she thought about the information that her grand-pa gave her before she left…apparently, he has already arranged a school for her.

_I don't see the point of me going through junior-high school, especially after my parents made me go through all that special tutoring during my childhood. Argh…this is so aggravating beyond belief (She buried her head in the pillow and groaned)_

_Hyotei Gakuen_…_at least the name sounds elegant. _

_**Number of students: 1652 (1021 male and 631 female)**_

_**Land size: 36845 acres of land**_

_**Founded In: 1919**_

**Head Boy: Atobe Keigo**

_**School motto: Orderly conduct, self-improvement and enjoying the school life.**_

_**Note: Can sign up to 3 school clubs. Have 3 sisters school overseas and have the opportunity to win an oversea scholarship.**_

_**Compulsory subjects: Japanese, maths, separate sciences, geography, history, politics English, p.e. (athletics and gymnastics and indoor sports), medicine, home tech. And technology.**_

_**Other subjects: Music, art, computing, calligraphy, German, French, Greek, Spanish.**_

What! Under the identity of Ashia Obe, a student who won the free scholarship after passing every exams with full marks…how…inelegant!

_Hotaru-tono's elegant reputation is going down the drain…and fast._

_**The next day…**_

_'Ashia Obe"_ looks at the gates of Hyotei Gakuen with a sense of admiration…and familiarity. A sense of belonging and attachment to this school rushes through her head. The luxurious style is just like her house back in Paris.

But…she doesn't look like she fit in this prestigious school at all. A thick black bob for her hair _(a wig)_, brown contacts, thick-rimmed glasses that looks like it should belong to her grandparents and her school uniform being two dress sizes than it should be…_squinting at the length of her skirt going below the knees when it should be much shorter, she winced_…make that three dress sizes.

Grandpa, I know you love annoying me. But this is going way too far! Hotaru takes out a hanky…so long, my elegance!

**Meanwhile…at the Hyotei Tennis Club**

Oshitari inches to his team captain, Atobe, who is currently scrutinising the tennis courts for any mistakes: misses, 'outs' and bad serves. One little mistake and off you pop, 30 laps around the school premises…that's like a 10-mile run.

Ooshitari feels like he's stepping on predator's ground…"It seems like Atobe is in one of his 'elegant' moods again." Sigh.

"Atobe, what's up?"

"Heh?" Atobe turned is head slightly to show that he heard him.

"…Did something go wrong at the dinner with that Yumashina woman?" Trying to be careful with his word choice.

"Hmph…that inelegant woman! She didn't even turn up to dinner. I waited for her for 30 minutes, like an idiot. So inelegant!"

Blacks lines runs down Ooshitari's face because he can almost imagine Atobe throwing a strop in the restaurant…seems like a delicate subject. He decides to steer the conversation in a different direction to prevent aggravating Atobe further:

"I heard that she's supposed to be coming to this school this week."

Atobe starts to laugh weirdly, "Hm…hahaha – Yumashina Hikaru, sweet revenge will be mine...Hmph…making me wait in such an inelegant style….hahahahahahaha."

Oshitari quietly inches away before he becomes the receiving end of Atobe's 'elegant wrath'.

"Oshitari, not concentrating during training. 30 laps."

"No……"

**And the elegant club with the elegant Atobe as its elegant leader ended up finishing the training elegantly with all its club members running around the premises of their elegant school. Amen. **

**Yamashina Hikaru:**

**Pseudonym – **Ashia Obe

**Age** – 14

**Sex** – Female

**Birthday:** 12th June, Gemini

**Height:** 170 cm

**Weight: **50 kg

**Blood type: **AB

**Usual hand: **Left-handed, but can use her right hand for every-day tasks, such as writing.

**Hobbies:** Looking at her own reflection, listening to her own voice on the recorder, taking pictures of herself and displaying it around the house, making speeches of how 'perfect' she is, drawing and painting her reflection in the mirror.

**Family members:** Grand-dad (on her mum's side), mum _(from a family of French aristocracy)_ and dad.

**Father's job:** CEO of one of the world leading company that invests in fields such as electronics, entertainment, music e.t.c, although it is mainly Hikaru that manages the job…because he is always off in a honeymoon with her mum.

**Strong subjects: **All (especially languages, drama, classics and art… 'elegant' subjects.)

**Weaknesses: **_"I have no weaknesses because I am so perfect" – Hikaru_**(A/N – liar!)**

**Favourite flower:** _Daffodil (Narcissus)_ meaning self-obsession and unrequited love.

**Favourite colour:** Golden yellow, rose red.

**Character: **Says what she thinks out loud. Thinks she is 'modest'. Has a way of aggravating people by being her normal self…thus making it really hard to like her.

**About her: **Previously home-taught. Over-usage of the word _"elegant" _and constantly addresses herself as _"-tono"_. In her words, she is called _"Hikaru"(light) _because she sheds light and hope on all those that surrounds her – like how the sun shines on earth.

**Ambition: **Design the world's first _"Mirror Wonderland"_

**What she looks for in a man: **Someone who is as perfect as she is, both outer and inner beauty wise. _(Hikaru: Which is not possible. For there is only one perfection in the world…and that is I, Hikaru-tono.)_


End file.
